1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a file transfer mechanism for transferring a series of data files from one computer to another computer and also to a method of transferring a series of data files from one computer to another computer.
2. Related Art
EP-A-O 413 074 discloses a method of managing the transfer of data files between a workstation and a host computer. The workstation is provided with an application program which manages the transfer of files between the workstation and the host computer.
When transferring a large series of files from one computer to another computer, it is desirable to do so in a manner which does not cause problems for the computer receiving the files and which enables the files to be transferred in a reliable manner.